masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Geth Trooper
Geth Troopers are the standard ground forces of the geth throughout the Mass Effect Trilogy. On the battlefield, they usually attack in groups and are supported by stronger geth units. Mass Effect Geth Troopers are standard geth infantry. These units are lightly equipped, with no exotic weapons, and are normally found in groups of two or more. They are dark grey in color, with pale green synthetic "flesh" and a bright blue 'flashlight eye'. They lack heavy armor, resulting in a weakness to weapons fire, and their low weight makes them vulnerable to biotics or grenades. Tactics These enemies possess neither the firepower of the Juggernauts nor the mobility of the Hoppers, but are versatile foes nonetheless. They are encountered in a wide variety of combat arenas, so caution must be taken to account for the many differing settings where they may be fought. *Their shields recover after several seconds or when they use shield boost. They're also unique in having a geth hex shield: a blue (shading to orange when damaged) 3m hexagon that completely obscures the geth and will absorb all damage until it is destroyed. The Geth Troopers will use this ability when their health is low, forsaking cover while it's active. *Tech talents such as Sabotage or Overload to lower their shields or overheat their weapons will make them vulnerable targets. Since their health doesn't regenerate, these abilities also act as good damage dealers. *AI Hacking of any strength will make them temporarily assist you. While useful at low level, upgraded hacking shouldn't be wasted on them if targets like Geth Destroyers, Geth Shock Troopers or (when fully upgraded) Geth Primes are available. *Armor Piercing Rounds are recommended against these foes, due to their anti-synthetic bonus. *Biotic powers such as Lift and Singularity will lift geth into the air, making them incapable of combat and easy targets. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, Geth Troopers are the most common type of geth encountered. They differ in color from previous encounters, being white instead of steel gray, thus bearing more resemblance to Geth Shock Troopers from the previous game. Capabilities Offensive They are equipped with the standard Geth Pulse Rifle. Defensive They possess low shielding which regenerates over time. They also have the Geth Shield Boost ability, which can strengthen their shields or replenish them when depleted. Like other enemies, they will take additional damage from headshots. Tactics *Disruptor Ammo, Overload, Shield Penetration Upgrades and weapons which deal good shield damage already are the best methods of dealing with their shielding. *Shockwave will also briefly stun enemies when it impacts their shields and inflict light shield damage based on its impact force. *Explosive Combat Drone can serve as a distraction and will cause additional damage if destroyed. *These units should be close to the bottom of the priority list when it comes to AI Hacking. At best they will be a short distraction. There are usually always targets more suitable to hacking around when encountering geth, since the Troopers are often supported by at least one heavier kind of geth unit. *The Arc Projector can wreak havoc on entire squads of troopers. It is best used at choke points. *Geth Troopers tend to be quite weak, but usually come in significant numbers. They are also usually supported by more powerful units, such as Geth Hunters. Mass Effect 3 Geth Troopers return as enemies in Mass Effect 3. They are once again colored steel gray with green "skin", now with white armor markings. Capabilities Offensive Geth Troopers are armed with a Geth Pulse Rifle and can melee at anyone who gets too close to them. Defensive Geth Troopers have no shields or armor, but can evade attacks by quickly jumping to the side. Like other humanoid enemies, they take 40% additional damage from headshots and can be staggered by gunfire or powers. Tactics *Most sniper rifles can immediately kill Geth Troopers with a headshot. *Geth Troopers can easily swarm reckless players. Other geth units will often try to flush the player from cover, providing troopers with an opportunity to cut them down with their rapid-firing Geth Pulse Rifles. *Because they are both weaker enemies than most and capable of inflicting moderate to severe damage in numbers, Geth Troopers also act as distractions to give more powerful geth units a chance to close in. When focusing on a group of Troopers, watch out for cloaked Geth Hunters and Geth Pyros either moving with the group or approaching from other directions. *Weapons that deal area of effect damage, or powers that deal with them outright are very useful here. An Overload focused on damage can sometimes deal with Troopers in just one go, while Energy Drain is most effective against clusters with the rank 4 evolution "Radius" is acquired, potentially providing full restoration of shields, and/or a 40% boost to damage protection for 10 seconds. Finally, grenades are very effective at eliminating clusters of troopers, especially the Cluster Grenades as they split up and can cause massive damage over a very wide area. *If, in multiplayer, your team is occupying an area (for example, for some of the objectives) on earlier waves and there are not enough of you to cover all approaches, it can be very useful to lay Proximity Mines on one area - when evolved correctly, they can eliminate entire squads before they can flank you. *They are less likely to dodge attacks if staggered by gunfire, if you are in close proximity, or if they are focused on another target. Mass Effect: Infiltrator Geth Troopers are basic geth infantry units armed with M-96 Mattock Auto assault rifles. Randall Ezno fights them during his first mission and again later on the Barn space station after the geth invade in search of the target Ezno beat them to. Tactics *Geth Troopers are the first enemies encountered in the game and as such quite fragile, possessing low health and a weak layer of shielding. Their shielding will regenerate over time. *Geth Troopers frequently take cover during combat and tend not to come out unless you're in their line of fire. This allows you to wait out behind cover for your powers to recharge without being disturbed. Using Pull will flush the Troopers from cover into the open. *Like all humanoid enemies in the game, Geth Troopers are vulnerable to headshots, which will inflict bonus damage to them. de:Geth-Schütze